1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a compression-producing tool, particularly to such a tool which provides a superior compression effect; its most advantageous use is as a nutshell remover which can crack and remove the shells of nuts more efficiently and without damage to the nutmeat.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore most tools or devices for producing compression on a workpiece did so directly, using some form of force multiplication, usually a form of lever action. When used as a nutcracker, such tools usually comprised a pair of straight-legged members, hinged together at one end and having mutually opposed roughened jaw sections on the legs adjacent the hinge and a grasping section remote from the hinge, toward the other end of the legs. This nutcracker had many serious disadvantages. First, it is correctly termed a nutcracker since its only function is to crack the shell of a nut, whereafter the shell usually has to be removed manually in a series of subsequent, often difficult operations. Second, excessive force was usually required; such a nutcracker thereby could not be operated by persons with weak grasping abilities, such as children and the elderly. Moreover such a device was not able to crack nuts with extremely hard shells, such as the macadamia. Third, and partly because of the excessive force required, in addition to cracking the shell of the nut, the typical nutcracker often cracked or damaged the nutmeat, a highly undesirable effect.
Various other types of nutshell crackers or removers were used heretofore, but these also had serious disadvantages as afore noted. In addition, many were complicated and expensive and not suitable for everyday use.
Accordingly several objects of the invention are to provide a compression-producing tool which can be operated with substantially reduced force and thereby with more efficiency, to provide a nutshell remover which is reliable, simple, and inexpensive, to provide a nutshell remover which will crack and remove the shell of a nut without damaging the meat thereof, and to provide such a device which effectively can partly remove ans well as crack the shell of a nut. Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description thereof.